Maybe
by etherealdiscord
Summary: No one else was going to die. Brigitte wasn’t a killer. And she was going to stop this transformation, no matter what.


Title: Maybe

Author: Payton Tyler

Email: darkserene at glitterbomb dot com

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Spoilers for Ginger Snaps 1 and mild spoilers for Ginger Snaps 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginger Snaps and I don't own Emily Perkins. All I own is this story.

Summary: No one else was going to die. Brigitte wasn't a killer. And she was going to stop this transformation, no matter what.

Authors Notes: It's a cross between a drabble and a ficlit. A ficbble? ::shruggs:: Feedback is always nice.

Sure it hurt. She was shoving a needle filled with poison into her veins on a regular bases and slicing open her arm to time the healing process of her cuts, the rate of her transformation. It had only been a week since it had all happened, and she was healing faster. She wasn't about to stop shooting up though. She had made a vow. No one else was going to die. She had already lost both Ginger and Sam, and technically she had lost both her parents when the cover up for Ginger's 'condition' had begun. They were still alive, but she had no idea what had happened. After killing her sister, she had grabbed enough to live on and gotten a room at a motel just outside of Baily Downs. She wondered what Pamela would do when she got home from the green house party and saw the house was in ruins. Brigitte had burned it down with the bodies of Sam and Ginger still inside. Then she had burned down the shed, destroying Trina's body. She had to keep running, the beast was still out there, looking for her. And she knew that the monkshood wasn't a cure, it just slowed the process. She also knew that eventually, it would stop working. And once it did, she would either have to give in or give up. She had spent fifteen years in the shadows, always talking about the end and ways that she and Ginger would die. But she had gotten a taste of death, and it wasn't all she thought it was. So many innocent people had died in the course of a month. She didn't even want to think about how many more would have died if she hadn't stopped Ginger. But she knew she had done something wrong in fleeing Baily Downs. She had forgotten about Jason. And soon he would be turning too. But that couldn't be her concern right now. Her concern was staying alive. Her concern was not turning into a cold blooded monster like her older sister. Right now, she was just a fifteen year old girl fighting for her life.

Snow had begun to fall, as it was November. Ginger's sixteenth birthday was coming up. Brigitte tried not to think about Ginger, but it was hard. Especially since Ginger was haunting her. Brigitte knew Ginger wasn't really there, that her ghost wasn't really there. She was slowly going crazy, partly because of her condition, partly because of the poison. But whatever the case, she still talked to her sister, even if all she was talking to was a delusion, a figment of her imagination.

She went to the university library once a night, when it was nearly empty. It had a better selection than the public library, and she could still use her card there. She got out as many book on the condition as she could find, never returning them, always praying that one book would lead her one step closer to a cure, to a way to save her life, and God knows how many others. If by some miracle, she found a way to reverse the effects, she knew she could never return home anyway. Too many memories, too many questions. She was alone. She imagined finding a cure and reversing the effects so many times, but she knew the chances of that were slim to none. She still held on to that thin strand of hope though, that she would be able to go start a new life, maybe in the states, finish highschool, go to college, start a family. All the things a normal fifteen year old girl thought about. She wasn't normal though. Her life wasn't normal. Nothing was normal, and nothing could ever be again. The night she had mixed blood with her sister was the night that her life had ended. She was no longer Brigitte Fitzgerald. She was just a girl, trying to save people's lives. It was amazing how over night her life had turned into something you'd see in some kind of horror movie. Checking the clock, she saw it was eleven thirty. Time to pay Jeremy a visit at the university library again. Maybe she would find something useful this time.

Maybe.


End file.
